The Storm
by Ciel-the-Writer
Summary: Violent storms hit London, and a certain young lord is in need of comfort. Will his butler be of service? Fluffy-smut 3


Constant lightning strikes filled the sky and the manor with its luminescent glow, following a series of crashing thunderclaps. The young Earl curled himself in his warm, soft blanket on his red-cushioned couch. It seemed as though the temperature in the room dropped dramatically, leaving the young boy shivering at the sudden change in temperature.

Ciel jumped at a loud thunderclap, sending a sudden jolt to his body in fright. The prideful boy didn't want to admit that he was scared, as it would be considered "showing weakness". He wrapped the fuzzy blanket tighter around him and sighed, attempting to contain his shivers. Ciel gazed out the window and watched the raindrops dribble down the transparent glass. I hate thunderstorms.. He said to himself, cursing at yet another jump from a thunderclap.

"Young master, your tea," Sebastian quietly walked into the room and set the tea tray on the table in front of him. Ciel was startled by the sudden appearance of his raven-haired butler, causing him to jump. He cursed at himself for getting scared. Damn it- I showed weakness in front of Sebastian- The butler smirked at this, as he wasn't used to seeing his master in such a vulnerable position.

"My lord, are you perhaps showing weakness...?"

"Shut up-" the boy replied harshly, avoiding the butler's gaze. Yet another thunderclap sounded from outside, making Ciel jump once more.

"Oh my lord- are you scared of the thunder?" The butler asked simply with the slightest smug tone in his voice, knowing it would anger his young master.

"No- I'm Ciel Phantomhive, I'm not scared of-" The boy was cut off by the shock of feeling slender arms wrap around him sweetly. He was then lifted and placed on the lap of his butler, who currently couldn't stop smirking.

"What the hell are you-?!"

"Bocchan~" The raven-haired butler so smoothly interrupted his master's complaint and leaned over the boy's shoulder from behind in one slow motion, to whisper in his ear. "Won't you let me hold you, my lord~?"

The boy immediately turned a bright red, but he didn't move. He was too shocked at his butler's daring action to do or say anything. He had secretly wanted this, but even so he was taken aback by the bold and rather intriguing move his butler was making on him. Before he could react or do anything about it, the sound of harsh thunder from outside caused him to yelp and jump a little, clinging onto the older male. The butler smirked at this and he wrapped his arms tighter around his young master.

Ciel found comfort in the embrace, relaxing in the arms of his butler. He felt as if he could stay like that forever. He sighed in relief, listening to the sound of the rain pouring down outside that suddenly sounded less intimidating. Sebastian leaned down and kissed him lightly on the top of his head. Ciel blushed once more and dared himself to look up at his butler. That smug smile...

The young boy did enjoy it, surprisingly, and as if on instinct, Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and kissed him. Ciel could feel the heat in his cheeks as his butler smirked and kissed back, running his gloved hand through the soft, blue locks. As the kiss became more heated, the young boy entirely forgot about the raging thunderstorm. Ciel knew he was safe in his butler's arms for as long as he held him.

Without so much as a warning, Sebastian pinned Ciel down on the couch, looking straight into his sapphire eye.

"My lord," He cooed seductively, "Don't start something you can't finish."

"I was thinking more like you finishing..in me..." The boy retorted just as seductively, taking off his eyepatch and letting it fall to the ground. It would indeed be forgotten until the next morning.

"Bocchan~" Sebastian immediately attacked Ciel's mouth and explored the wet cavern with curiosity. Those words and that small but specific hint that his master gave was all that was needed to move on to ravishing his young lord as he pleased.

"You horny demon-" Ciel mumbled through the kiss, "Did you plan this?" Sebastian broke apart from the kiss but let his lips linger just centimeters above the smaller's.

"I beg to differ, young lord, but wasn't it you who kissed me first?" The seductive demon placed the palm of his hand in his master's soft cheek, rubbing it sensually with his thumb. His voice sounded teasingly seductive, like nothing the young boy had ever heard before. He did his best to mimic that voice on his own.

"Wasn't it you who put me on your lap first?"

"I suppose you're right-" he cooed, smirking, "Shall we continue?" Sebastian slowly moved the collar of Ciel's shirt and started to trail light kisses on his neck.

"Mmn- please.." The boy replied almost wantonly, his hands moving right to the buttons of Sebastian's tailcoat, undoing them as fast as he could. Sebastian smirked and let out a soft chuckle at Ciel's excitement. He sure was eager to have his butler ravish him. Sebastian easily unbuttoned Ciel's overcoat and undershirt, leaving him in only his pants. Ciel however, couldn't figure out how to work the buttons on Sebastian's tailcoat. The butler smirked at this and helped him, taking off both his tailcoat and his white shirt underneath, leaving him in only pants as well.

The boy took a moment to admire Sebastian's well-toned chest. He might have been starting for too long, because the demon caught the gaze of those multicolored eyes on him. Sebastian smirked at this and instantly came up with a response to the boy's somewhat innocent action.

"Do you like what you see, my lord..?"

"I'd like it better if these would stop blocking my view.."

Ciel started pulling at Sebastian's pants, not knowing exactly how to get them off. The butler chuckled at this and helped him take off his pants, then took off Ciel's. Sebastian trailed his hand over the small bulge in Ciel's underwear, clearly showing how aroused he truly was. The Earl bit his lip, forcing himself not to moan.

"You're so sensitive, young master. How amusing.."

"Shut up-"

Ciel snapped, annoyed at the comment. He chuckled again, earning a glare from his master. Ciel ended up placing his lips upon the demon's to shut him up. Sebastian in return kissed the boy, smiling and humming with contentment. Craving the feeling of their contact, the aroused demon picked up his young master, placing him on his lap once more.

"Mmm you horny demon- I can feel your hard on..."

Ciel moaned at the feeling of intimacy just as Sebastian wrapped his arms around the boy's middle, laying his head on the boy's shoulder.

"You're the cause of this reaction, my young master..I simply can't help it-"

The demon replied seductively in his little master's ear, causing the aroused boy to sigh and shiver in delight.

"Hah~ allow me to take care of that for you..."

Ciel turned around on Sebastian's lap before slowly trailing his hands down the older's chest, feeling his pecs and well-built abs.

"Oh young master, what you do to me.."

The demon watched as those small hands explore his lean body, the touch sending sparks flying inside him. To Sebastian, nothing felt better than his young master's soft, perfect skin against his own. The demon cupped Ciel's cheek with his hand, looking into his beautiful multicolored eyes.

Blue and purple met crimson in a loving stare of wonderment- nothing felt better than sharing in the intimate act of pure ecstasy. Breathing heavily, Ciel teased the demon by slowly playing with the rim of his underwear. He bit his lip as he looked up at the demon, looking almost as if he were doting on him. The butler stared right back, closing his eyes halfway in a seductive manner while showing the slightest hint of a smirk playing upon his lips. Ciel slipped them down slowly, his gaze not leaving that of his butler's. Sebastian bit his lip at the sight, feeling his proud, hard 9-inch erection stick up against his chest.

"Wow, Sebastian~ would you allow me to take care of that for you~?"

The boy cooed seductively, twirling his thumb over the smooth tip. Sebastian in response bit down on his lip harder.

"Ah young master, must you tease me so?"

He replied, muffling moans that threatened to escape his lips. The boy continued with these motions, as Sebastian seemed to enjoy them. Quickly he wrapped his hand around the pulsating organ, giving it a slight squeeze before starting to stroke it up and down slowly.

"How are you already this hard when I've barely touched you?"

Ciel teased the demon, looking up at him. The boy moved a little in Sebastian's lap to get a better angle. He leaned in and nibbled lightly on Sebastian's neck as he slowly and teasingly stroked his member.

"Ah- I simply can't help it, my lord. You are just so beautiful, so sexy...nng- you are the reason for my existence.."

Ciel placed his lips on Sebastian's in a searing kiss and increased the speed of his strokes in reply to the demon's passionate words, almost like a praise. The boy felt the demon moan into the passionate kiss, causing him to feel an uncomfortable feeling in his trousers. Sebastian noticed this, even though the pleasure he was receiving. The demon's hand traveled downward towards the growing tent in Ciel's pants, hissing at the bliss. Slender fingers pushed back the fabric of the young Earl's trousers and moved to wrap around a small but definitely aroused member. The young Earl attempted to contain his breathy moans, worried someone might hear such intimate noises and catch the two in action. This thought only lasted a few seconds, however, and ended the moment Sebastian started to move his hand up and down, mimicking Ciel's movements.

A game of follow the leader, huh? Boy was Ciel excited.

Realizing this, the boy started to alternate between quick and slow strokes, clearly causing them both to be deliciously teased by the action. Their eyes met, and Ciel gave his butler a smolder filled with lust and pure seduction, despite his rather flustered appearance. The demon's eyes narrowed and the corner of his lips turned up into a sexy smirk. Sensual strokes began to tear the two apart, filling the room with breathy moans from the two lovebirds.

Slender, delicate digits traveled across smooth skin in a teasing manner, almost worshiping such beauty. Gentle touches turned into more rough gropes, and alternate strokes into fast ones, showing no mercy. It wasn't long before the two of them both reached their peak of euphoria, causing them both to cry out in pleasure. Ciel came first, squirting all over himself and bit on Sebastian.

"Ahh, Sebastian..."

The sight made the demon fall captive into the hands of submission into the mind blowing pleasure that was an orgasm given to him by none other than his own young master.

"Ciel.."

The two slowly milked each other, their foreheads rested against one another. Both of the males were attempting to find their breath, all while basking in the afterglow of reaching their peak. Suddenly, they were sticky, but if it bothered the two, they paid no mind to it. They were too busy enthralled in each other's eyes.

"So beautiful.."

A hand reached up to cup the boy's porcelain cheek, gently rubbing the skin with his thumb in a circular motion. It soothed the boy in ways he himself couldn't explain with mere words. By now, the harsh rain and thunder was simply white noise in the background, and neither of them bothered to pay attention to the howling wind of the storm that lay upon them.

It took them both a moment to come down from their state of euphoria. With one shiver from Ciel and a seductive look from Sebastian, the smaller was once ore pinned to the couch by his wrists, the demon straddling the boy's lap. He was helpless and any attempt her made at moving was pointless. He was completely submissive to that of his own servant, and he loved every second of it.

"Oh, Sebastian...please.."

The young lord closed his eyes and moaned out loudly, no longer caring about the noises he was making. His hips bucked into the older's, making the demon smirk and bite his lip hard in response the the boy's arousing reaction. Slender fingered traveled from his wrists to the entirely of Ciel, gently brushing over to hardening nipples. The touch caused the young lord to emit the most obscene of noises, his cheeks flushed and his heart racing.

"Patience, my lord."

That voice did nothing but harden the boy's already erect penis, causing him to shiver in frustration. Slender fingers traveled to the slim hips and down goosebumpy thighs, making Ciel's face writhe in pleasure. He was practically begging to be touched, to be ravished by his own servant, no less. There was no shame present in his expression when those skilled fingers were thrusted into his mouth and so scandalously dampened by the small muscle that was Ciel's tongue. The way the boy's mouth so tenderly handled Sebastian's fingers with his eyes showing hints of lust and wanting made even Sebastian groan at the mere sight and feel of it. Once Sebastian's fingers we all well moistened, Sebastian took them out of Ciel's mouth, earning a whine from the boy.

"Hush, my love- they will be inserted somewhere better."

That damned voice sent shivers down Ciel's spine. The way he voiced everything in such a deep, sexy tone was almost too much to handle.

Still straddling his young master, the demon supported himself on his forearm, trailing his other hand down Ciel's body teasingly. The slippery substance wiped off a bit on his stomach, making Ciel's face twist up in need. The combination of the cooling saliva on his heated body was bringing him closer to his breaking point with every passing second. Those slender fingers rubbed the ring of Ciel's virgin muscle, spreading the makeshift lubricant slowly around it. The boy shut his eyes and covered his mouth, muffling the many noises he was making. Gently, a slender finger was inserted through the child's cute little butt, causing the boy to gasp in surprise of the intrusion. It felt abnormally weird, and the first instinct Ciel had was to move away. However his attempt was futile- the demon was still pinning him down. The demon leaned forward to whisper gently in the young lord's ear.

"Squirming will do you no good, love. Just relax, my beautiful, sexy master.."

The voice soothed Ciel in ways he didn't quite understand, all while making him shiver. His muscles relaxed, allowing Sebastian's finger to slip in farther. The boy pressed the back of his hand to his mouth, muffling the noises he was making. The pain was bearable, and knowing Sebastian, he wouldn't let his master experience too much discomfort.

It took him a moment, but the butler finally found the one spot he was looking for. It caused Ciel to moan in great pleasure, bucking his hips in attempt to feel more of that warm sensation. A sly smirk appeared upon Sebastian's lips and he slipped another finger inside, making Ciel gasp once more. The boy's hole was loosened up slowly with the help of Sebastian's scissoring motion, allowing a third finger to be inserted. Meanwhile, the younger boy could no longer contain his moaning.

"Mmmh, Sebastian...please, I want you inside me."

Sebastian's smirk turned into a seductive smile, as he concluded Ciel was indeed ready for him. The demon placed his lips upon the other's significantly smaller ones, muffling the boy's erotic moaning. The noises Ciel had been making all this time had fueled the butler's lust, making his dick moist and already dripping with precum. Sebastian lowed himself so his and Ciel's chests were touching, and slowly he rubbed the tip of his dripping clock onto Ciel's newly stretched virgin hole. A small arm wrapped around Sebastian's nape, and foreheads touched. Crimson met blue and glowing lavender in a loving stare, almost as if a new bond was present between the two.

"I will now enter you, my Ciel."

The boy frantically nodded, practically dripping from his own cock. Sebastian supported himself on his forearms by the sides of Ciel's head, and dipped his head into the hole. The child clenched his eyes shut at the intrusion, his facial expression twisting up. Sebastian found it easy to insert the tip, and with only a slight thrust, he found himself slowly easing his way into his young master. To them it felt as if the temperature in the room was growing higher with every passing moment. Beads of sweat developed on their heated skin, dribbling down the both of their bodies. It only took a few seconds before Ciel practically begged the demon to completely ravish him.

"Sebastian, please...please move..fuck me until we reach our personal euphoria."

"Yes, my love."

That was all that needed to be said in order for Sebastian to do as he wished to his young lord. Fully sheathed inside the boy, Sebastian twitched only once, and began to slip in and out of the boy with ease. With every thrust came a whimper or moan from the smaller, the sensation of being filled all too new. The combination of the friction, the heat, and the passion was all too much for him.

When the boy finally opened his eyes, his butler was staring at him so lovingly that it brought tears to the Earl's eyes. Ten little fingers traveled to the raven haired locks, gently tugging them. The boy bit his lip, and one particularly hard thrust sent his mouth agape. Sebastian seized the opportunity and quickly placed his mouth over Ciel's, giving him a passionate kiss.

Sebastian's thrusts became harder, deeper and faster, soon bringing them over the edge. Sebastian whispering dirty things in Ciel's ear did nothing but make his cock harder. With only a few more thrusts, the boy came hard, squiring all over himself and Sebastian's stomach. The boy's muscles clenched around Sebastian's cock, and he followed. The demon exploded inside his master, humming in contentment.

The two were entirely spent, and Sebastian let himself fall onto his master. Ciel's arms went to wrap around Sebastian's neck and fingers ran gently through his hair. The silence between them was comforting- the only thing that could've heard was the sound of the muffled thunder in the distance.

"I love you, Sebastian."

The sudden statement had the demon looking up to stare into his master's eyes. He hadn't expected such words to ever fall from his mouth much less have them be said to him. Warmth spread through his heart, and he gave the boy the softest of smiles.

"I love you too, my Ciel."


End file.
